cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mannix (1967 series)
Mannix (TV series; 1967 - 1975) Male Deaths * Charles Aidman (Episode 4.19 A Gathering of Ghosts) * Frank Aletter (Episode 1.3 Nothing Ever Works Twice) * Jed Allan (Episode 2.4 To the Swiftest, Death) * Barry Atwater (Episode 4.9 Sunburst) * Joby Baker (Episode 3.10 The Sound of Darkness) * Jack Bannon (Episode 2.25 To Catch a Rabbit) * Lloyd Battista (Episode 3.9 The Nowhere Victim) * Charles Bateman (Episode 4.18 The Crime That Wasn't) * Hal Baylor (Episode 3.11 Who Killed Me?) * Fred Beir (Episode 2.13 Death Run) * Jack Bernardi (Episode 1.17 Deadfall Part 1) * William Bryant (Episode 1.21 Eight to Five, It's a Miracle) * Richard Bull (Episode 1.22 Delayed Action; Episode 2.9 The Need of a Friend; Episode 2.24 Merry Go Round for Murder; Episode 3.9 The Nowhere Victim) * Henry Calvin (Episode 1.6 Cost of a Vacation) * Frank Campanella (Episode 1.10 Coffin for a Clown) * Dick Cangey (Episode 4.23 Shadow Play) * Paul Carr (Episode 2.24 Merry Go Round for Murder) * Terry Carter (Episode 3.14 Medal for a Hero) * David Chow (Episode 3.7 A Sleep in the Deep) * John Colicos (Episode 1.1 The Name is Mannix; Episode 4.20 A Day Filled with Shadows) * Paul Comi (Episode 1.20 Another Final Exit) * Nicholas Cortland (Episode 5.2 Cold Trail) * Gabriel Curtiz (Episode 1.4 The Many Deaths of Saint Christopher) * Howard Da Silva (Episode 1.19 You Can Get Killed Out There) * Jeff Davis (Episode 4.10 To Cage a Seagull) * Hal K. Dawson (Episode 2.13 Death Run) * Howard Dayton (Episode 4.12 Deja Vu) * Vince Deadrick Sr. (Episode 2.15 Only Giants Can Play) * Richard Derr (Episode 1.3 Nothing Ever Works Twice) * Douglas Dick (Episode 4.14 Round Trip to Nowhere) * Frederic Downs (Episode 3.1 Eagles Sometimes Can't Fly) * Charles Drake (Episode 1.2 Skid Marks on a Dry Run) * Don Dubbins (Episode 4.7 The Other Game in Town) * Walker Edmiston (Episode 4.9 Sunburst) * Anthony Eisley (Episode 3.11 Who Killed Me?) * Don Eitner (Episode 2.14 A Pittance of Faith; Episode 4.16 The Judas Touch) * Dana Elcar (Episode 1.18 Deadfall Part 2; Episode 3.22 The Search for Darrell Andrews) * Jason Evers (Episode 2.1 The Silent Cry; Episode 4.19 A Gathering of Ghosts) * Hampton Fancher (Episode 1.12 Turn Every Stone) * Lee Faulkner (Episode 3.1 Eagles Sometimes Can't Fly) * Eddie Firestone (Episode 1.14 Then the Drink Takes the Man) * Bert Freed (Episode 3.13 Tooth of the Serpent) * David Fresco (Episode 1.23 To Kill a Writer) * James W. Gavin (Episode 4.9 Sunburst) * Thomas A. Geas (Episode 3.8 Memory: Zero) * Frank Gerstle (Episode 3.23 Murder Revisited) * Sam Gilman (Episode 2.9 The Need of a Friend) * Kevin Hagen (Episode 3.6 A Penny for the Peepshow; Episode 4.14 Round Trip to Nowhere) * Robert 'Buzz' Henry (Episode 1.1 The Name is Mannix; Episode 2.5. The End of the Rainbow) * Jim Hicklin (Episode 4.10 To Cage a Seagull) * Joe Hooker (Episode 5.3 A Step in Time) * Robert Hooks (Episode 2.22 Last Rites for Miss Emma) * John Howard (Episode 3.5 A Question of Midnight) * Tommy J. Huff (Episode 3.4 The Playground) * Steve Ihnat (Episode 2.19 End Game) * Clifton James (Episode 2.6 Copy of Murder) * Roy Jenson (Episode 1.11 Catalogue of Sins) * Alexander Keefe (Episode 3.21 Fly, Little One) * Philip Kenneally (Episode 4.17 With Intent to Kill) * Sandy Kenyon (Episode 3.16 A Chance at the Roses) * George Keymas (Episode 1.13 Run, Sheep, Run) * Wright King (Episode 2.10 Night Out of Time) * Fred Krone (Episode 2.12 Fear I to Fall) * Bart La Rue (Episode 4.7 The Other Game in Town) * Harry Landers (Episode 1.20 Another Final Exit) * Marc Lawrence (Episode 3.9 The Nowhere Victim; Episode 4.24 Overkill) * Rich Little (Episode 4.7 The Other Game in Town) * Victor Lundin (Episode 1.19 You Can Get Killed Out There) * Larry D. Mann (Episode 1.23 To Kill a Writer) * Paul Mantee (Episode 1.24 The Girl in the Frame; Episode 4.1 A Ticket to the Eclipse) * Joe Mantell (Episode 1.11 Catalogue of Sins) * Tom McDonough (Episode 4.20 A Day Filled with Shadows) * Darren McGavin (Episode 4.1 A Ticket to the Eclipse) * Mort Mills (Episode 1.19 You Can Get Killed Out There) * Boyd 'Red' Morgan (Episode 4.24 Overkill) * William O'Connell (Episode 1.16 License to Kill - Limit Three People) * Alan Oppenheimer (Episode 4.19 A Gathering of Ghosts) * Woodrow Parfrey (Episode 3.21 Fly, Little One) * Harvey Parry (Episode 1.10 Coffin for a Clown) * Vic Perrin (Episode 1.2 Skid Marks on a Dry Run) * Paul Picerni (Episode 4.21 Voice in the Dark) * Slim Pickens (Episode 2.15 Only Giants Can Play) * Phillip Pine (Episode 4.3 Time Out of Mind) * Anthony Redondo (Episode 4.22 The Color of Murder) * Donnelly Rhodes (Episode 1.6 Cost of a Vacation) * Carlos Rivas (Episode 3.25 Once Upon a Saturday) * Jay Robinson (Episode 3.22 The Search for Darrell Andrews; Episode 4.24 Overkill) * George Sawaya (Episode 4.11 Bang, Bang, You're Dead) * Simon Scott (Episode 2.1 The Silent Cry) * Paul Stevens (Episode 1.9 Huntdown; Episode 2.9 The Need of a Friend) * Warren Stevens (Episode 2.24 Merry Go Round for Murder) * Michael Vandever (Episode 4.10 To Cage a Seagull) * George Voskovec (Episode 5.2 Cold Trail) * Charles Wagenheim (Episode 1.19 You Can Get Killed Out There) * Garry Walberg (Episode 3.20 Only One Death to a Customer) * Larry Watson (Episode 4.18 The Crime That Wasn’t) * Robert Webber (Episode 4.19 A Gathering of Ghosts) * Red West (Episode 2.24 Merry Go Round for Murder) * David Westberg (Episode 4.5 The Mouse That Died) * Glenn R. Wilder (Episode 3.10 The Sound of Darkness) * William Windom (Episode 2.16 Shadow of a Man) * Jason Wingreen (Episode 4.4 Figures in a Landscape) * William Wintersole (Episode 4.6 The Lost Art of Dying) * Leonard Yorr (Episode 1.2 Skid Marks on a Dry Run) Female Deaths * Barbara Babcock (Episode 3.5 A Question of Midnight) * Antoinette Bower (Episode 2.16 Shadow of a Man) * Hildy Brooks (Episode 5.3 A Step in Time) * Anjanette Comer (Episode 6.4 Broken Mirror) * Patty Elder (Episode 5.2 Cold Trail) * Elaine Fielding (Episode 4.4 Figures in a Landscape) * Elisabeth Fraser (Episode 1.2 Skid Marks on a Dry Run) * Gloria Grahame (Episode 4.13 Duet for Three) * Virginia Gregg (Episode 4.22 The Color of Murder) * Sharyn Hillyer (Episode 1.12 Turn Every Stone) * Janaire (Episode 2.10 Night Out of Time) * Ruta Lee (Episode 1.13 Run, Sheep, Run) * BarBara Luna (Episode7.7 Silent Target) * Diane McBain (Episode 3.17 Blind Mirror) * Judith McConnell (Episode 4.6 The Lost Art of Dying) * Beverlee McKinsey (Episode 2.13 Death Run) * Sabrina Scharf (Episode 2.4 To the Swiftest, Death) * Jan Shepard (Episode 1.20 Another Final Exit) * Fay Spain (Episode 1.11 Catalogue of Sins) * Nita Talbot (Episode 1.12 Turn Every Stone) * Angel Tompkins (Episode 3.7 A Sleep in the Deep) * Chris Woodley (Episode 4.1 A Ticket to the Eclipse) Category:TV Series Category:1967 TV series debuts Category:1975 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Action Category:TV series by Desilu Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios